


You Shall Live to See It

by Fericita



Category: Mercy Street (TV), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Biden wins, Colin Firth as Mr. Darcy, F/M, Jed taking care of Mary, Phoster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a woman in possession of a head cold must be in want of a Jane Austen adaptation to watch on her television, preferably one with Colin Firth.For Jane Austen day of Mercy Street Advent: Silver and AU, thank you @jomiddlemarch for the prompt and @the-spaztic-fantastic for the beta and Colin Firth for looking so good as Mr. Darcy.
Relationships: Jedediah "Jed" Foster/Mary Phinney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Mercy Street Crossover Advent Silver and AU





	You Shall Live to See It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [middlemarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/gifts).



“It is a truth universally acknowledged that a woman in possession of a head cold must be in want of a Jane Austen adaptation to watch on her television, preferably one with Colin Firth,” Jed said as he popped the DVD in and then turned around with a courtly bow. “You’re welcome.”

Mary rolled her eyes and pulled her bathrobe tighter around herself, burrowing deeper under the duvet. Her nose was red and her eyes were too, and her body had that vaguely sticky feeling of being too cold after just having been too hot. “Congratulations, you’re very kind, now come sit next to me so I stop shivering.”

“Not yet, I need to get your Gatorade. And more Kleenex,” he said as he left their bedroom for the kitchen, talking more loudly so as to be heard. “And is this the kind of cold that will be improved with chocolate? We have that Halloween candy still. Since, you know, the plague prevented Trick-or-Treaters from coming to the door.”

“Of course bring the chocolate,” he heard Mary call from the other room. “What kind of doctor are you?”

“The kind that can transfer all of his appointments to telehealth and take care of you for as long as you need it, my dear,” Jed said, coming back into the room and setting a new box of tissues and a cold bottle of Glacier Freeze on the bedside stand. He kept a Kit-Kat for himself but piled the others next to Mary’s drink. Then he kissed her forehead and got into bed next to her, staying on top of the bedding but pulling her against his side, gently retucking the blankets and duvet so she was covered. 

“It’s just a cold,” Mary said, blowing her nose into a Kleenex and tossing it into the trash bin Jed had thoughtfully moved closer to their bed first thing that morning. “I don’t need all this fuss.”

Jed shushed her. “Nurses make the worst patients. Just rest and watch Mr. Darcy and let me take care of you.”

They settled into silence as the Bennett family found out that Netherfield Park was let at last and Lydia and Kitty lost their minds over the officers newly stationed nearby. Just when Caroline Bingley was pointing out that Elizabeth Bennett’s petticoats were six inches deep in mud, Jed glanced at his phone after several pings sounded in a row.

“Holy shit, Mary. They called it.” He pulled her even tighter against himself and she turned to look at him instead of the Bingleys.

“For Biden? Biden won?”

“Yeah. Biden won.” He looked up from the screen, stunned. “A better world is coming. And I promise you, Mary Phinney, you shall be there to see it.”

Mary sneezed, then relaxed into her pillows, feeling better in a way that had nothing to do with Colin Firth or Gatorade or Kleenex or the lessening of the tickle in her throat.

A better world was coming indeed.


End file.
